The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa spp. and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKCAL108’. ‘SAKCAL108’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in 2007 between the female Calibrachoa line ‘7B-15A’, an unpatented proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line having a white flower color and semi-mounding growth habit and the male Calibrachoa line ‘6dw-1A-1B’, an unpatented proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line with a white flower color and compact growth habit.
In February 2007, the female parent line ‘7B-15A’ and the male parent line ‘6dw-1A-1B’ were crossed and 200 seeds were obtained. The F1 seed were sown in a greenhouse, cultivated, and plant lines were produced with white flower color with compact and vigorous growth habits.
In May 2007 a single plant was selected within the F1 plants that had a white flower color and a compact growth habit and designated ‘K2009-104’.
In July 2007, ‘K2009-104’ was vegetatively propagated, cultivated, and evaluated. In October 2007, ‘K2009-104’ was confirmed to be fixed and stable. In February 2008 ‘K2009-104’ was further propagated and cultivated to reconfirm the line's stability. ‘K2009-104’ was subsequently designated ‘SAKCAL108’ and found to have its unique characteristics reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual vegetative propagation via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif.